Bound Demons
by Spektra1718
Summary: Sasuke is a fallen angel or also known as demon. He has dreams of a remarkable girl with unmatch beauty. what if she was real. and held the key to his happiness.SasuHina... Lemon
1. The Beginning

I do not own the characters or series of Naruto

Chapter 01

I lied there awaiting the sun to make its way through my room and hit my eyes. I couldn't get any sleep. I could never get any sleep with her on my mind. It had been about 3 weeks since the first time dreamed of her beauty. I was never blessed with a beauty such as hers ever in my life and I had never had thoughts of such a thing before.

No I was not gay but with the constant amount of girls trying to throw themselves at me it was one of the things I tried to avoid letting go into my thought process. For awhile I actually got disgusted with woman. They where to easy to control, to easy to please, there was no fun.

Well before I try and give you idea of life let me finish telling you the story of how my life which was so dark and filled with anger changed to light.

To start I am Sasuke Uchiha I enjoy almost nothing other than peace and quiet. I am actually very plain know than I think about it. I have many talents but my greatest is my ability to draw. Not to sound cocky or anything but I have seen very few people that can challenge my skill, well except my cousin Sai he is pretty good to. Anyway back to the subject at hand.

My whole family are demons. It is said that we where once gods protectors but after Madara turned his back on god the rest of us where cursed cause of it. We became his fallen angels cursed the earth half immortal, demon.

I was too young to remember but somehow when I was 5 my parents died and left my brother as my guardian. So know I am sitting inside my room wondering if I should get up or if I should just lay here and await my end. I have no desire to live.

"Knock Knock"

"Wake up Sasuke"

"Get the hell up you lazy son of a bitch"

"Hn"

"Ok I'm up Itachi"

I went through my normal morning routine and made my way to the down stairs kitchen. Only to find Itachi eating the last of my Apple Jacks. He gave me a blank stare as to say you can't say shit to me idiot.

And so I didn't because unlike some harmonious teenagers I lack the energy to fight with my siblings. Even though Itachi was very to himself and polite to his guest and friends he sure did have some immature habits that where expressed through his actions. But I didn't mind it because it reminded me that he was actually a regular person instead of some freak like me.

After finishing a boil of his nasty Cheerios I made my way out of my house and to my car. Only to find the eager smiling blonde awaiting me.

"Hey Sasuke what took you so long"

"Nothing Naruto I just woke up late". This was the total opposite of what actually happened.

"Well you have been over sleeping a lot buddy so let's be sure not to stay out so late"

"Fine, the only reason we stay out so late is because you constantly want to go out and find a girl that would actually go out with you"

"Hey that's not fair, don't act like you go just to watch or something, don't think I am not paying attention when you eyeball every girl that passes us in town"

He was right for some reason I had a weird feeling every time a girl came near me. As if I could read what they were thinking or something.

"Yeah Naruto but that is just because they do the same to me so I return the stare just so they could know how it feels when someone stares at you"

"Yeah yeah"

"Don't act like you care who stares at you, don't forget that I have known you since we where 3 years old"

"Hn"

"Now let's hurry and get to class before we get scolded by Kakashi again"

"Ok"

Even though I thought Naruto was a total idiot he was a good friend and has always been there for me and supported what I wanted to do.

"Finally were here, man I am so ready for are senior year it's going to be awesome"

"Yeah I guess"

I parked in my student parking which just so happened to be right next to Ino and Sakura's parking spot. In which also coincidentally they just so happened to be parking in to.

"Hey Sasuke", the two shapes in the front said.

"Hn"

"Sorry but apparently Sasuke didn't get enough sleep last night so he is all cranky today"

"Awww well we just wanted you to meet are friend and the new girl in school, Hinata"

I could only stare at her. Was she actually her, was she real. Could it be possible that the beauty in my dreams could actually be real? I don't know why but I couldn't move or speak, all I could do was stare and try and understand that the person in front of me was real and tangible.

Sakura P.O.V.

Why is he looking at her like that? His stare is so intense as if he has seen a ghost or something. Does he know her or something? He has never stared at me like that.

Back to Sasuke P.O.V.

Relax Sasuke be calm and act like your normal quiet Emo-self. Just let it go Sasuke and get out the car.

After calming myself down I was able to move along like nothing happened. Luckily what seemed to be an age of staring for me was only like 15 seconds.

Hinata P.O.V.

"Ino why was he staring at me" (unlike Sakura Ino was over the pre-teen crush she had for Sasuke which allowed them to become pretty good friends)

"Don't worry yourself about it that's just how Sasuke acts sometimes"

"Ok"

Back to Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Naruto hurry up we still have to pick up are class schedules from Kakashi and you know how he gets when we are late for homeroom"

"Yeah I know I'm coming"

We made our way to are homeroom which thankfully was not that far from the entrance of the A building which was right in front of my parking. There was five buildings and they went in alphabetical order.

Ring!

"Ok guys settle down so I can talk to you guys before I hand out your schedules for this quarter"

"Hopefully you guys know what classes you are taking and need simply to know in what order you are taking them"

"I want you guys to make the best of your senior years and do whatever it is that will get you to where you want to be for the rest of your life, make this year worth all the hard work you put in the past 3 years. I know everyone in here is pretty much set to graduate try and do more than just that"

"With that said come and get them people"

Mr. Kakashi left the schedules on the empty desk in the front which was located in the center of the classroom. I watched as my homeroom classmates rushed the desk and scavenged over the pill of papers.

After the crowd eased itself I began to make my way to the front along with Naruto. As I reached for my schedule Kakashi called for me at his desk.

You are and Naruto have the highest grade point average inside my homeroom and the office has asked me to volunteer 2 students to guide some new kids around are school. To be fair they are doing it one-one ergo you shall have to care for only one person.

"O yeah you have no choose because if you don't do it I shall have to reveal the powers you to posses"


	2. Onyx & Lilac

I hope the last chapter was good if not then tell me what I should improve. These one is not going to have big action but it will be entertaining.

I do not own the characters or series of Naruto

Chapter 02

How does he know about the powers I posses, even more so about Naruto's there is no way he would be able to find out about him because Naruto was to afraid to ever use them.

There is only one possible conclusion. Kakashi must be a demon himself, it is said that the demon elders have the ability to see the wings of the younger ones. Even the power to call them out meaning that even if I was to oppose him he would probably just reveal my true form in front of everybody.

With a smile on my face, "I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Kakashi but I would be happy to be the guide of a new student and I'm sure that Naruto would agree".

I answered for him because he seemed to be stunned that he knew are dirty little secret.

( Yes for those who are going to be think that I never said Naruto is a demon, well it should have been pretty much a given being who he is in the actual series)

"So if you don't mind Mr. Kakashi I and Naruto shall go to the front office to meet the new students"

I dragged Naruto along because he seemed not to have the intention of following me out of the room. I continued to drag him until we got to the main hallway were he suddenly regained consciousness.

"Sasuke what the hell man how does he know about us"?

"Don't worry about it he won't tell he was just saying that so that we could know to be careful of what we do outside of school"

"How do you know"?

"I don't know I just have a hunch about it, if he wasn't doing that then why would he blackmail us on something he knows we would have went along with"

"Yeah, you're right"

"Of course I'm right Dobe now hurry up"

"Gosh Sasuke why do you walk so fast"

I made my way to the office with Naruto lazily trying to keep up. As I opened the door, once again I could do nothing but stare.

Hinata P.O.V.

I sat on the office bench next to the other new girl waiting for our escorts to arrive. I had just finished speaking with Ms. Tsunade and was trying to figure out why she said what she said.

Flash Back

"Listen here missy I don't have time for any misbehavior in Konaha High. I know you are an A student but don't get cocky cause it's your senior year; the boys here are much more "flirtatious" compared to boys from other schools. I don't want to see another good girl go bad."

"Yes Ms. Tsunade"

End of Flash Back

Yeah it was kind of weird; I hope she doesn't think I some kind of whore. As I was lost in my thoughts I could notice that to beings had just entered the room. When I looked up I was consumed by a gaze so strong and fierce that I thought I was going to faint, all I saw was Onyx globes.

Back to Sasuke P.O.V.

Not her it couldn't be her, wait what am I thinking of course it is her she is obviously new why didn't I prepare myself for are contact again. Why didn't I think of something to say? Wow I really am conceited because I didn't even think of how I was going to properly greet the new students.

Thank god Naruto had snapped out of his early daze so he could cover for my sudden absence of words. He gave me the opportunity to gaze into those lilac globes.

"Hey my name is Naruto and you are"

"I am Karin; you guys have a pretty cool school"

"Well it's yours to now so I hope you enjoy your time here"

"So do I"

As Naruto made small talk with how I guess he has decided to be his tag along I made my way to the goddess before me.

"Hey um… I'm Sasuke Uchiha"

"Hey I am H-Hinata H-Hyuga"

"I am your guide for today"

"Um… Ok"

"Ok follow me"

I tried so hard to keep calm and not seem weird or over bearing. I wanted time to examine her alone so I decided not to go around the same way as Naruto took Karin. I needed time to get used to her presence.

"Well here is the schools park; it's mainly used as a picnic area at lunch time"

"Cool"

"Yeah if you want you can eat lunch with me and the rest of my friends today"

"I was going to eat lunch with you guys anyways; since Ino is like my only friend here"

"O yea right"

Why am I acting so weird around her normally I wouldn't even talk to a girl let alone give her an offer to eat with me and the gang. I'm losing it I've got to relax.

For the rest of the tour I simply pointed out stuff and kept walking, I was trying to act like my normal self. We moved so fast through it that we were done just before lunch.

"Well that's pretty much all the important areas of the school: are you sure you understand how to move around the school"

"Yes and thank you for the tour around the school, I am pretty sure you would much rather be in class or something instead of having to drag me around"

"Actually I much rather do these than be in class any day; why is it that you say that?"

"With the way girls were looking at you between classes I would guess that your very popular and have some type of rep"

"Wow it's actually pretty funny that you think that cause the only rep I have in these school would probably be for me being silent"

"I couldn't tell, but surely that's not all"

"Well there is that and the fact that the girls here think I am the hottest guy in school"

"Really… ok"

What the hell shit is getting weird. First off why was I so talkative with her and open. Second why was she so calm around me as if she knew me already or if she didn't feel threatened by my presence? She is different and in turn makes me act different. There is something about her.

After are little talk the bell had rang so I lead her to lunch and just before reaching the doors of the lunch room I just so happened to run into Naruto and Karin who both seemed to be enjoying each other's company. The silk smooth Naruto had her wrapped around his arm, literally.

Hinata P.O.V.

He seemed to have a cold personality that he was trying to show but failed at for some reason. He was actually very nice. He didn't treat me to little or less. Even though we had known each other to little to be friends he made me feel as if were just that. I kind of like him

As he lead me to the lunch room we saw his friend and the other new girl whose name I think was Karin walking in the same direction. Sasuke seemed to frown a little when he saw the two. I paid no mind to it I just kept walking as he did.

As we reached the door of what I presumed was the lunch room I got this really huge chill as if someone had opened a door to the South Pole.

Back to Sasuke P.O.V.

I kept walking because truly I really didn't care where the Dobe stick his cock anyway. When I got to the lunchroom door I opened it and as soon as the door was fully opened I felt someone hold onto my arm tightly as if to try and take my body heat.

I looked down to see my eyes meet with lilac beauty. I couldn't believe that she was touching me. I couldn't believe she was holding my arm as if I was her boyfriend I was in complete shock.

"You must be cold; here"

"Thank you Sasuke"

I gave her my school sweater that I had on and when I took it off for some reason she stare for a second before taking it. Wonder why?

Hinata P.O.V.

Instead of giving me a bad attitude or something Sasuke gave me the sweater off his back! He took it off to reveal his muscular frame that I couldn't help but study for a second before accepting his sweater. Wow why am I acting so weird, I never talk about boys like that?

As we walked in I could only here girls screeching his name. That was before it all went black.

How did you like this chapter? Sorry if it took too long but I couldn't decide where I was going to go with the story. Don't worry though I have figured it out and am ready for the next chapter. O yeah make sure to review if you want to.


End file.
